DOCTOR WHO ARE TRULY DEAD?
by DIVER 1981 FAN
Summary: THE LIBRARY, DOCTOR, RIVER AND THERE DAUGHTER SHARON SMITH, THE HUNTING GHOST ARE COMING TO GET THEM, ARE THEY TRULY DEAD OR IS THIS JUST A DREAM THAT RIVER IS HAVING, AND DOES THE DOCTOR BECOME JOHN SMITH TO LIVE WITH HER IN THE LIBRARY, READ THE FIRST CHAPTER TO FIND OUT MORE, NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON THANKS DIVER 1981
1. Chapter 1

**Survival**

The sun was hitting the sea with an orange glow, the evening air was getting cool it had been a very warm day, the coastal boat was heading for a remote Ireland, of the coast of Mexico, this Ireland had a number put no name, 555567, it had no name because it was remote, only the stupid one's like us where going there.

The coastal Boat that we all was traveling on got many parts, I did not know what half was used for frankly I did not give a dame, getting to this Ireland was all I cared about, The blue dairy I had in front of me was very imported, I tuck a pen and begin to write.

Dear Dairy

We are heading to a remote Ireland where the tomb of an old ancestor of my family are,

I travel with 5 others including myself, Jennifer Grey, Mike Smith, Jake Ian Mitchell, Thomas Stevens and Sally Cartwright, we was all heading to find this, Jake was the leader, we also had an extra men called John Jackson, I did not trust him at all, not believing me on the story my father had told me many years ago was something that got me mad each time.

I had to find this tomb to prove that we once lived on this earth, a race of time lords my father said once came down to this planet and live, that was how his father met his mother, a story that not even my own mother knew about, anyway I feel scared I do, a storm was flowing us as we came up to this Ireland.

I know it sounds mad put I feel that this maybe a bad idea put that is why I came an Archaeologists to find these sort of tomb's anyway I am being mad, maybe it the sea air getting to me, I am feeling a little.

Has I put my pen down on the desk I? pick up the bin next to me a throw up in to it, Jake walk in to the cabin as I pop my head back up from the bin, I look at him and throw up again, he knew the sea waves was getting to me.

After I finished he tuck me over to the sink and I clean my teeth, then rinse my mouth out and stood looking at him, his perfect brown hair was slick back, his blue his where staring at me worried, he had a large noise and a perfect facially features, he got very strong cheek bones and had one hell of a amazing body, I did walk in on him naked once, his dress since was of jeans, colored t-shirt's and wore good style socks put most of the time he like to wear walking boots.

He smiled at me, "Hey you ok, sea not doing you any good," he said looking at me with that sweet smile, I highly respect Jake he was a good Archaeologists he knew what was what, that was why we got on so well, being clever and brilliant it made me feel better when he was there.

"I'm ok thanks, I will be fine trust me, sea sickness not too good on a boat," I said laughing out loud to my self-thinking I am mad to be going.

Jake stood looking at me perfect and well dress body, I was wearing a pair of shorts just above my knees and had on each side to MM25 Mk guns, each one was poor blue they look amazing to him, put her thighs and legs was what he mostly could not take his eyes off and god that butt of hers made his heart go wild each time.

"You looking at my butt again Jake," I said turning to face him smiling at his expression, he look and me gulped the top I was wearing showed off my chest to Jake's satisfaction, my green eyes was looking at him deeply, my strong put thin cheek bones made me look so perfect and my eyebrows shaped my face so well that Jake had to hide a gulped, put the bra that I was wearing made my chest look more reliving than ever, Jake was thinking how could he get to work with shut a perfect women like this, was he falling for her he had only know her, well 5 days how and why, well you could she why she was perfect in ever little detail that he could not blame her on that no way, put where the hell she get her looks from.

"Well we are nearly at the Ireland close to landing, the guy who his driving this his sending me mad Sharon," He said with a tone in his voice, I turned and looked at him again, his not to brushy eyebrows open his face so much that I had to gulped to hide how I was feeling.

God I had only known for 5 days and I was already falling for him, well those muscle was the reason god he was dame sexy and hot, that I thought when I first saw him he made my hearts beat, having two was very hard put still knowing my parents was looking for me it had been 19 years since the hunting ghost had taken me away from my parents if they could see me know.

"Yes I know Jake that's why I am getting pack up, OMG I feel like this could be amazing great find or a bad idea sounds daft agree," I said packing my back pack with my dairy and other imported things, Jake walk over to me has a begin to cry taken me in his arms and hugging me, I let him stroke my hair softly has he spoke.

"Hey your parents will find you promise, come on let's get on of this boat and on to that Ireland and find history in the making," he says kissing me on the top of my forehead and walk on the cabin heading up to the top deck of the ship, I stood smiling and looked at the door when John Jackson an old wrinkle and gray haired men dressed more like an granddad that had no idea how to dress, his green eyes look at me and smiled, weirdo he was.

"Well, well are we ready for a fight or more a shag," he said looking at us with a dirty grin on his face, I pick up my back pack and heading out the door when he got hold of my right arm.

"Go shag a bush you dirty twat," I said to him as he pushed his right hand away from my arm and walked of, him shouting like a dick head he was.

"You get a god shag one day SHARON SMITH, one day you will trust me, dressing like that you're asking for it, He yelled looking at the empty corridor I had just walk down, he stood smiling to his self-thinking out a loud he said, "I will have you, I will SHARON SMITH," he walked up the corridor and heading on to the deck, where Jennifer Grey, Mike Smith, Jake Ian Mitchell, Thomas Stevens, Sally Cartwright was all waiting for me and John Jackson who come up on deck.

In the night air a chill was running right through us all, it was so cold after the hot 5 days we had on this boat, we all waited until the boat stop, John Jackson got off and tied it up he was the boat owner and it was his boat, put still I did not trust him not at all.

We all step of the boat standing on the wooden pier, we all looked out to the sea put was so dark we could see anything all, sleep was what we all needed badly very badly.

"Let's set up camp k," said John who walk of down the pier and stepped on to the beach to find a good spot to set up, I knew this was the place put the only thing was that it did not seem right and something was my gut it did not feel too good, what I could not work out at all and that I did not won't to, put I was here for my history on the story my father had told me and that I was going to find that tomb I had been told about, if none of the others did not believe me then that his them.

So was this the place a good idea or was something else going to stop us all form allowing me to find it, that was something that had to be lived and that I had to deal with when the time came, at this moment we needed sleep and well I needed It more, missing my parents was the one reason I needed to find this tomb.

It was one thing I would do for them and for my dad's people and that I hope he could be here to see, if they ever, ever find me that his, at least I am like my mother, ok yes been to prison and know searching tomb's well I am not my mother's daughter for nothing am I, anyway sleep and that I knew I had to get, placing my sleeping bag next to the camp fire I clamed in after taking my guns of my thighs and place them in my back pack, I lay looking up at the stars, what was my parents doing know wish I was with them, a small tears ran down my cheeks and as I closed my eyes and dreamt I was still with them that I wish I could be truly could be so much.

Please do comment thanks DIVER 1981.


	2. Chapter 2

Woken by a scream.

It had been one hell of a cold night and the morning sun was rising over the horizon, I lay in my sleeping bed still dreaming when a loud scream form the mountains woke us all up, Jennifer was the first to speak.

"What the hell was that," she asked looking at all of us who had no idea, Jennifer was a smallest women out of us all, she wore very good clothes, design most of the time she like to wear trainers even with her design clothes.

Her thin cheeks bones and body made her look so perfect put she never eat, anything unless it was chicken, always chicken her eyebrows was so thin you could barely see them, she had lovey dark green eyes put she had one hell of a mouth on her when she could talk, no one would tell her put John Jackson would like a twat she was dating him yuck.

"I have no Idea put it came from that smoke over there" I said pointing up towards the smoke on the top of the mountain that was the only mountain there was.

How and where was this smoke coming from, it seemed to me there was a village put it look a good weeks walk away to get to it. Mike Smith was a nice young black guy, who looked a lot like Mickey Smith put he never spoke of him when ask, weird really anyway his lovely dark brown eyes made him look amazing, his well tone body make Jake jealous all the time bless.

Mike was only 25 put still not bad for his age, Jake was 35 a bit older and Jennifer was 22, John he was about 45 and well that made a big age, he made out he was leader put still Mike's eyebrows was very bushy and he love to wear tight tops and tight shorts, it made his hold body well dame I thought most of the time.

The other two of the party had slept on the boat, Thomas and Sally well they was not one for camping out bless, both was married but sally like to use her maiden name, both had an odd way of running things got a lot of high tech gear and none of us was never allowed to touch it at all.

Sally hated when we well even in insulted the way she dress, think of a person who shops in a 1 pound shop that his sally's dress since creepy, and her husband they dress more like they step out of 1960'S omg creepy and weird.

Thomas and sally love the 60's a lot there house was all groovy style house, it was a very odd that was why they never came anyway, it talk to me a good few hours to talk them in to coming put still both being grey, wrinkle and in the 60's then you can see why they lived in the 60's still.

I stood looking at the smoke, Jake was standing next to me both of us where looking at smoke, how was we going to get up there, I was thinking.

"Wish your parents where her to get us up there," he said looking at me as I turned my head to face him.

"No you twat I was wondering how on earth did I miss a village on the map," I said looking back down at the map in my hand, Jake look at me and smiled and kiss me softly on the cheek, I look at him as he walk over and shook my head thinking what on earth was that.

I never got Jake half the time if he did really like me. Put has I kept being sick every morning and then eating like a pig it seemed weird put if I told I was well Pregnant he be shook and no it was not his, I was raped in prison by one of the guards and well I was drug so had no chance of fighting for myself did I.

Still at least I thought he best to keep it, if Jake knew the truth god I be mad only found out about a month ago, so should not be here really put my mum did things when she was carrying me, my dad at times would go mad put still lol it was funny anyway at least I knew there was a village and that I was going to get up there and I will.

"Sharon get over her Bitch," John shouted to us, I let out a breath of angrier and smiled to myself.

"Yes sir I am coming," I said through greeted teeth, I so hated him loads I did that smirk grin and oh I wish I could of hit him, but he get in trouble for hitting a pregnant women if he did well Jake would hit him hard, know that I would love to see.

I walk over to him he turned to face me and smiled that smirk dirty grin I hated.

"Told Jake your pregnant yet," he said looking at me, I let out a small breath I knew I had to tell him put how can I tell him that Marcus Holstein was the men who had got me pregnant hum, not good at all and more than ever it made me mad knowing he was right that I had to tell, put how to I tell I guy I have just met that I was raped and got pregnant buy my arch enemy yeah that be a long story to sit down and tell him.

"Yeah your right, put John I will tell him when I am dame ready Ok, so why don't you back of and go play with yourself," I said walking off towards Jennifer who was looking at the map of the Ireland, she look up at me and smiled, she was daft to date john put she was young and still learning to be an adult and she got a long way before she learned the hard way, been there myself many a times put still she knew what was what and that I highly respected her for.

"Hey what the hell was that about with you and John," Mike ask walking over to where I and Jen stood looking at the map.

"Nothing Mike, nothing ok look let's see if we can find this village," I said looking at Jake who was still struggling to put up the tent campaign.

"Mike go and help Jake please, before he does his back or anything in," I said laughing at him cursing out load.

I and Jen looked back down at the map meanwhile back on the boat in the radio room John was talking to a men on the radio.

"Hi she here I got her here for you sir and she kept the child by the way," He said laughing.

"Ha-ha, oh she did good, looks like she will have to deal with me know put she cannot as she is pregnant, oh perfect that Bitch will by for what she did to me, No one messes Marcus Holstein and takes something that belongs to him, bring them up to the village when do we will be ready for them all Ok, first bring your girlfriend for sacrifice John, the time his had hand and not even Sharon's parents can stop Hunting ghost more like me," He said laughing out loud.


End file.
